A Daughter's Christmas
by XxBeautyFairytaleOfJorrieXx
Summary: The Season is here, A holiday to shower the ones you love with gifts. When John Cena's daughter wants a specific gift, there's just nothing he wouldn't do to make her Christmas come true he'll even go head to head with his best friend, Randy Orton.


New Story: A Daughter's Christmas.

Summary: The Season is here, Christmas. A holiday to shower the ones you love with gifts. When John Cena's daughter wants a specific gift, there's just nothing he wouldn't do to make her Christmas come true he'll even go head to head with his best friend, Randy Orton.

It was that time again, it had come around the corner. The season of expressing love to your loved ones, friends and family. Seasons to be jolly, a time when everyone comes together to celebrate the night of Christmas. The lights, the stars all shining beautifully.

Love, laughter surrounding the world as the Christmas spirit spreads around to everyone. Blissful snowflakes descending from the sky. Wonderful night was ahead, on Christmas Eve.

"Mommy! Mommy! It's snowing!" Grace Wilson Cena beamed, climbing up on the couch to peek her adorable head at the window.

Her angelic smile was on her face watching the snow flakes coming from the sky, seeing the snow start to engulf being the season of winter. The tree branches were started to be covered by the snow, the scenery outside was so beautiful.

It looked to be a White Christmas.

Torrie Wilson-Cena, the wife of John Cena came walking in with jeans a thick cottoned jumper, tying up at the back with her black fluffy boots on. She stopped in her tracks, and in seconds she had a beautiful smile crossing her face seeing her daughter sitting up on the couch, watching the snow flakes fall from the sky.

Grace Wilson Cena had the beautiful blonde hair from Torrie, and she had the crystal blue eyes from John, she was so cute, and very, very adorable. Torrie felt so lucky and very happy with how her life had turned out.

She loved John very much, and adored everything about him. He treats and respects her exactly how she expects to be. She felt ever so happy, and didn't for one second dread the future. She even got blessed with a little heaven sent angel, a little girl that she would do anything for, and loves very much. More than she's ever loved anyone in her life.

She had everything she ever wanted and dreamed of. Her life was perfect, and she would do anything to change it.

"What's that darling?" Torrie asked, putting her arm around Grace.

"It's snowing!" She sweetly told her mother.

"Oh yeah, it's beautiful isn't it?" Torrie asked her 4 year old daughter.

Grace nodded her head a few times, smiling sweetly. "Yeah, yeah very cute"

"Looks like we're in for a white Christmas" Torrie told her little darling daughter.

"Yay!" Grace started to clap her hands, excited for Christmas. She just loved the dressing up, the festive, the bright lights, decorations. Just the spirit of Christmas she loved it! It was the first year, Grace really knew about Christmas so she was very excited.

"I love Christmas Mommy," Grace cutely smiled.

"Definitely my girl, Mommy loves Christmas too. Such a beautiful, festive holiday! With all the presents as well!"

"Presents? Will I be getting presents? Mommy I have been a really good girl this year" Grace told.

"Of course, Santa won't forget you, Mommy won't let him. Gonna shower a certain, adorable little angel" Torrie beamed, cuddling her little girl.

Grace giggled while her little hands were playing with her mother's golden locks. "When's daddy coming home?"

"Oh he'll be here soon darling" Torrie told.

"Why does he have to always leave?" Grace asked.

Torrie sat down on the couch, and Grace climbed up on her lap. "Because baby, daddy has to work, and he loves what he does….but of course he misses you and me very much but if daddy didn't work, then there wouldn't be any toys"

"No toys?" Grace asked.

Torrie shook her head. "Nope, we haven't have this lovely house"

"I think daddy having a job, is good" Grace smiled.

Torrie giggled as she pulled Grace closer to her embrace. Stroking the silk hair from her daughter. "Oh I bet you do, when daddy comes in, you go and give him a big hug okay?"

Grace nodded, "Yeah! I can't wait! I'm going to wait by the window" Grace said as she climbed back on the couch, with her eyes on the outside waiting for her father to come home for Christmas.

"Alright," Torrie nodded smiling. The image was just too sweet, and adorable to describe.

"Chloe, you can come and wait up here with me" Grace said, Torrie giggled as she walked into the kitchen, and checked on the cookies she and Grace made a little earlier.

Grace was playing with Chloe's collar, when she saw headlights. A car had parked "Daddy! Daddy! Mommy! Daddy's home!" Grace climbed down from the couch being careful.

Grace came from the living room, and told her mother happily. "Daddy's here! Yay! He's here for Christmas"

"Grace…don't…you…why do I bother?" Torrie told herself with a grin across her face when she saw Grace just run outside to greet her father.

"Be careful" Torrie called, but Grace had already made her way outside.

"Daddy! Daddy!" A little girl's voice shouted.

The car door shut behind the large figure. "Grace! You'll catch a cold out here" The father told, seeing his little girl standing in front of him.

"Daddy!" She lifted up her little arms to be lifted up, John Cena chuckled as he picked up the adorable girl, and gave her a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey darling, I missed you so much" he cuddled her, loving his daughter very much.

"I love you too, daddy mommy told me to tell you, having a job…is good so I get more friends for my toys" Grace told. John listened before his pearly white smile came across his face.

"Okay then, have you been good for mommy?" John asked getting through the door holding Grace.

"Yeah, I have. I accidentally spilt Chloe's drink bowl but I've been good girl"

John nodded while Torrie came to the scene. "Yeah she's been a very good girl"

"I painted you something, let me go and get it" John gently put Grace down, she ran upstairs to her room, while John greeted his beautiful wife with a soft kiss.

"How was the journey?" Torrie asked.

"Nightmare, a complete nightmare. I have no clue why Vince makes us work so close to Christmas, I never know. I almost didn't make it back but I made sure I was going to be here. I will be here for Christmas with you and Gracie I made it a vow" John explained.

Torrie nodded as she smiled. "Well you're here now, that is all that matters" she gave John a kiss on the lips.

"Yeah, thank god….I do have a surprise for you" John smiled.

"Uh huh, what's that then?" Torrie asked amused.

"I think you'll like it?"

Torrie raised her eyebrow. "Go on? Is it a good or a bad surprise"

John rubbed the back of his neck gently, "Well I'm not too sure….to be honest. So I'll show you instead" Torrie was confused until she saw John open the door.

Torrie placed a hand on her hip when she saw Randy Orton, and Stacy Keibler standing there with Alana between them, smiles in their faces.

"Surprise!" John held his hands out, while Torrie looked on a little unimpressed.

"Merry Christmas Babe" Stacy beamed at her friend.

Torrie smiled at the three as they walked in, and made it to the living room. Torrie directed her glance at Cena

"John…care to explain" John smiled cutely before he walked to the kitchen.

"Guys make yourself comfortable, I just need a little word with my husband" Torrie spoke.

Randy nodded as he kissed Torrie on the cheek.

"Is Grace upstairs?" Alana asked.

Torrie nodded "Yeah sweetie"

Alana turned her head to her father, "Daddy can I go and play?"

"Sure sweetheart," Alana giggled happily before she went her way upstairs.

"Excuse me guys," Torrie excused herself and followed her husband to the kitchen to get some answers.

"Uh ahem" Torrie getting his attention.

John shut the fridge and held a bottle of water in his hand. "I love you so much Torrie, I'm glad I can be here with you, love you so much don't know what I'll do without you" He quickly tried to escape but Torrie grabbed his shirt, and dragged him back.

"Very cute, Cena…..Start talking" Torrie spoke folding her arms.

John Cena stood there in jeans, a white button down shirt on with trainers. "Okay I can explain"

"I'm listening" Torrie kept her arms folded, her eyes shown the amusement.

"You know…that it was a total rush with Christmas and all, Randy couldn't get back to St Louis, parents have gone away. Stacy and Alana were at the hotel…I couldn't just let them spend Christmas in a hotel"

"Uh huh so you thought you'll invite them here" Torrie asked.

"Yes" John smiled.

"Uh huh you didn't think about I already have you two brothers, coming, you're niece and your mother and father….and now I've got three more house guests"

John bit his lip gently "Oh yeah, well more the merrier right?" He smiled nervously.

Torrie eyed him, "Who's doing the Christmas Dinner?"

"You"

"And who's the setting the table, and in charge of Christmas" Torrie asked.

"That's you again"

"You just made more work for me John," Torrie moaned.

"Well look on the bright side…"

"That I love you but you can sometimes an idiot and a moron" Torrie smiled innocently before she directed her eyes at John.

"Hey! Hey I offered to help and you said no. you said my job was staying out of the way, and letting you handle all the duties" John defended himself.

Torrie groaned before she perked up her head to the ceiling. John came over and wrapped his arms around her waist, he delivered a soft butterfly kiss on her neck before leaning his head on her shoulder blade.

"You've got Stace here, she can help you with the dinner. And my mom. It will be a wonderful, yet crazy Christmas Dinner" John explained.

Torrie felt his touch linger on her neck. "Guess that's true" John spun her around, still holding her in his embrace with those strong arms of his. One look of his crystal blue eyes, Torrie caved. She adored them, just one moment gazing in those eyes and she was in heaven.

"Alright, alright" Torrie gave in, John wrapped his arms and picked her up kissed her in mid air.

"Thank you"

"On one condition" Torrie said.

"Name it" John spoke back with a smile. "Have to wait till the others go to bed"

Torrie slapped John on the shoulder and nudged him in his stomach. "No, you go shopping with us"

"Except that" John said.

"No, John that is the condition" Torrie folded her arms, sticking her heels into the ground.

"Like you would leave Randy, Stace and Alana in the cold" John laughed.

"No I wouldn't, but you would not have sex for a week and you'll be banished to the couch quicker you can say Christmas" Torrie said with a smirk across her face

"You can't use that against me," John moaned.

"Yes I can, John. Looks like you'll have to give up and come shopping with us"

John groaned "Fine" Torrie giggled as she leaned her head on his chest while he put his arms around a second later.

"It's going to maniac, I thought you've done all the Christmas Shopping" John spoke.

"I have, you haven't" Torrie pointed out.

"What? I have you know…"

"John, I saw the presents you got for your family and you can do much better than that" Torrie spoke. "You leave it right to the last minute every year"

"What? But it's the thought that counts"

Torrie put her hand on her hip. "And how much thought did you put into it?"

"A lot"

"Where did you buy them?"

John blinked his eyelashes a few times before he looked to the floor. "Emm…airport…I'm busy….I don't have a lot free time…correction I don't have any…"

"Well then, come on. Grace will love it. With the lights, the decorations…don't be scrooge"

"Let me…think about that….hmmm…no" He told.

"You're going John Cena, if you like it or not"

John sighed "Of course I'm going, wouldn't let you down"

Torrie smiled, "Thank you" giving him one kiss on the lips before her hands went on his chest. "oh did you see the tree?" Torrie asked.

"Yes I did, why is it pink and purple?" John asked.

"It's green"

"No the tinsel and everything, I thought we were having gold and silver" John asked.

"We've had that for the past two years John"

"Yeah….that's the tradition"

"Well Grace and I fancied something different"

"But it's too girly for me, makes me feel something out of Barbie princess world"

"Well you're kind of qualify for a prince" Torrie wrapped her arms around the back of his neck giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Than.k…." John's smile dropped slowly "Hey what do you mean by Kind of?"

Torrie giggled as she walked out the room, blowing John a kiss from the palm of her hand. John shook his head putting his hands on his hips. A handsome grin came across his face, dimples sinking in his cheeks. He couldn't wait for tomorrow. Being home with his beautiful wife, and his darling daughter is going to be amazing.

Life can not get better than this, John knew that for sure.

"Hey Randy, Stace how do you fancy going Shopping?"

Stacy smiled. "Oh yeah!"

"Oh No" Randy said.

Stacy turned to her boyfriend, "Randy, come on it will be fun"

"No it will not, it will be a rush, maniac and I only just got off a plane" Randy moaned.

"Randy, Alana will love it. You know she loves the colours, and the decorations"

"But…but…"

John walked in the living room, standing by Torrie's side. "I tried Randy, if I'm being dragged you're being dragged too" Randy just folded his arms refusing to go.

Grace and Alana came downstairs, Grace walked over to John giving him the picture she was supposed to give him before, but when Alana came she got distracted, the two girls started to play with their toys.

"Here you go daddy" John picked up Grace, he took the picture. He smiled and kissed her in a way of saying thank you.

"Thank you darling, it's very sweet. I'll put this with the other ones."

"Where do you keep them anyways?" Torrie asked.

"I always leave a few here, take some with me. And put them on my locker" John explained, Torrie smiled while she leaned in to her husband's chest while he held Grace in his arms.

John leaned over to Torrie, and whispered. "What is it?" he asked about the picture.

Torrie giggled. "A Christmas Sleigh"

"Ohh, okay" John whispered back while he gave Grace a cuddle.

"Alana would you feel about going shopping?" Torrie asked.

"Shopping! Yay! Santa!" Alana Orton started to clap her hands while Grace got excited too.

"No, No you can't use my daughter against me" Randy spoke to Torrie.

"I think I just did, Mr Viper" Torrie winked, while she slapped hands with the tall blonde known as Stacy.

"Please Daddy! Please Daddy!" Alana pleaded with Randy.

Like Randy could actually say no to his own daughter, especially with those beautiful big eyes aiming at him like a spotlight. "Alright!"

"Yay!" The two girls clapped together holding hands.

"Can we go now?"

"Right now"

"Can we? Can we? Can we?" Grace and Alana spoke together right at the same time, directing the smile at their father's

John reluctantly threw his hands up in the air. "Sure why not? Go and get ready, wrap up warm" Grace gave his legs a cuddle before she went with Torrie to get ready. Torrie slid on Grace's white coat, with her pink scarf and little gloves, and placed a white hat on top of Grace's head.

"She looks like a marshmellow" Randy laughed, John nudged him as he picked up Grace.

"She looks the cutest little girl to me" John spoke, Grace giggled as she cuddled into John.

"Right everyone get in my car, I guess I'm driving" John spoke.

"I can drive" Torrie told.

"Like I said, everyone get in the car I'm driving" John spoke as he stepped out of the house, holding Grace in his arms, since it was still snowing, the paths were now being covered by the snow flakes, along with gates, fences, trees, the lakes, rivers were turning to ice…it was definitely a snowy white Christmas.

Torrie was sliding on her coat when Stacy came in. "Hey Tor, thank you so much!" Stacy hugged her oldest friend.

"You know I'm always here for you" Torrie smiled.

"So how is everything?" Stacy asked.

Torrie just answered with a beautiful bright smile on her face. "Just perfect"

"I can see, so happy for you Tor" Stacy smiled.

"How's everything with you? You and Alana doing alright?" Torrie asked while her wedding ring and engagement ring was gleaming in the light.

"Yeah a lot better, she's still a little confused why Randy and Sam aren't together this year but I think she's understanding I'm more than just a friend, or a big sister" Stacy spoke.

Torrie nodded. "Yeah well I'm sure everything will work out fine, I mean…look at me…not in a million years did I think…I would be in John's life….not alone engaged, married and have a daughter in the space of 4 years"

Stacy nodded, "Goes to show, anything is possible"

Torrie nodded, "Yeah and no sign of that Gold Digging Bitch so….I'm extra happy this Christmas" Torrie smiled.

Stacy smiled. "Well let's get going, I can't wait to go in the sales" Stacy giggled.

"Oh yeah, just don't tell Randy and John. We'll make some excuse up….to go home and then we'll do our own shopping. Christmas shopping as well" Torrie giggled with her friend.

"You got it girl" Stacy and Torrie left the house. Torrie climbed in the passenger seat while Stacy got in the back with Randy and Alana.

"Let's go, let's go"

"Alright have to wait for the car to warm up, or we'll freeze" John spoke.

"No car talks" Randy, Torrie and Stacy all said together.

"What?"

"We know what you're like"

"Especially me" Torrie added smiling sweetly at John. "My car knowledge is slim to none, when you talk about it….I just switch off."

"Well like I do with fashion with you then" John said back to Torrie.

Torrie mocked John with a "You can't see me" before she giggled leaning back on the seat.

John's lips slid apart before he started to reverse out of the driveway and drove down the road. Once at the top of the road, he turned the steering wheel and made his way to the nearest shopping centre, somewhere he and Randy does not want to go today.

Grace, Stacy, Torrie and Alana was singing along with Christmas Songs on the radio. John and Randy were just trying to talk to each other but the voices were being covered by the happy, laughter in the air for the spirit of Christmas.

…...

After they parked the car, John was carrying Grace up on his shoulder so she can get a better look, luckily no one had stopped the group, since it was Christmas everyone had more important things on their mind.

"Daddy I want to walk" John carefully put Grace down on the path, she took his hand and Torrie took her other hand as they walked together, chatting to Randy and Stacy.

Alana ran up to a shop window, seeing the wonderful displays. Fake snow on the ground, with a reindeers and a moving Santa Claus. Alana clapped her hands, delighted at the scenery.

"Grace, come over here"

Grace ran over to the window, and watched the display. It was so cute, just brought the season of Christmas to light, with the decorations, the beautiful scenery's. all the shops decorated inside with hanging decorations, bright lights…of Santa's, reindeers, Candles, and everything to do with Christmas.

It can just bring out some people in the mood for the season, after all the holiday is upon us.

Grace pointed to the display. "Daddy look," John walked closer to get a better look.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" Grace nodded at his side while her eyes were glued to the display.

"Okay baby girl. Let's go there's more displays around" John spoke.

"Can we see Santa Claus?" Alana asked while they all walked along, the Christmas bags were increasing by every shop they went into.

"Can we? Can we?" Grace asked excited.

"Of course" Torrie smiled.

"Yay!"

"Let's see what other displays are around shall we?" Torrie said, the group continued to walk, they went inside the mall. In seconds, Grace and Alana ran up to the huge display, it was the definition of Christmas.

"Wow! So pretty!" Grace smiled.

"Wow" Torrie looked on, the display was bright, beautiful and colourful. It had fake snow falling down, on the display.

Grace and Alana's eyes were fixed on it, as they clapped watching the display.

"Come on you two, we have more shopping to do" Stacy said taking Alana's hand.

"But, but we like it" Grace moaned wanting to stay.

"You can stay" John smiled.

"No, she can't. we have shopping to do. Don't use Grace as you're get out of shopping card, Cena"

"Like I would do a thing like that" Cena put his hand on his chest dramatically.

Torrie just rolled her eyes before she picked up Grace, while they carried on shopping. Grace and Alana were walking together in a toy shop. John and Torrie were walking hand in hand, while Randy and Stacy were behind them.

Grace had stopped along with Alana. It was a Disney princess Christmas display where you can play and move the characters.

"Pretty!"

Torrie and John had came to a stop where Alana and Grace were standing playing with the two displays, one Snow White and the other Beauty The Beast. Their eyes were fixed on it, glued to what was in front of them.

"Snow white! I love Snow White!" Grace ran back to John and Torrie.

"Mommy, Daddy, I like that!" She dragged John to the display.

"Look Gracie" Torrie pressed a button, and inside, fake snow started to fall down on the display, it just made Grace want it even more.

"Can I have it for Christmas! Please! Please!"

Torrie looked to Grace, "Honey, It's a Christmas Display. You'll only be playing it for the rest of the month" Torrie spoke.

"So I really like it please" She had those big blue ocean eyes on her parents, twisting them going around her finger.

"It's a Christmas Theme"

John smiled at his daughter, he knelt down by her. "Darling, Daddy will see what Father Christmas says"

"But, but he's not here…how would he know?"

"I'll tell him for you, we're seeing him in a little bit"

"I really like it" Grace said almost crying, John knelt back down and picked Grace up.

"I know, don't worry daddy will make sure you get it" Grace smiled and cuddled her father while Torrie just looked at them.

"Pushover" Torrie teased to John.

"To you and Gracie. I gladly accept that" John kissed Torrie on the lips.

Alana was asking Randy for the Beauty and The Beast one. "Can I? Can I? It's got Belle in it, you said I was like Belle, pretty as her" Alana reminded Randy.

"I'll make sure you get it,"

"I like the Snow White one too, any of them they are both pretty!"

Randy chuckled "Alright" he knew exactly what he was going to do, and the problem was, so did John.

"We're going to go home now, I think it's all done now" Torrie said.

"Can you take Grace and Alana with you? Randy…and I have…a signing?" John lied.

"Alright…" Torrie was curious but she and Stacy were doing some Christmas Shopping on their own so they can take the girls with them.

Torrie kissed John goodbye, while John cuddled Grace in his strong arms. "You two stay safe, and I'll see you back at home" Torrie nodded, while she kissed John again.

"Bye darling, see you soon sweetheart" Randy kissed Stacy, Torrie and Stacy waved as they went their own way.

"Right let's go and make our daughter's dream complete" John smiled after they had done some other shopping.

"Definitely, they will be so happy!" Randy spoke happy.

"I could just tell Grace loves that Disney Snow White thing, she used to watch it every single day, so getting that for Christmas it will be amazing to see the look on her face" John said while they walked back into the toy shop.

"You got Torrie anything for Christmas?"

"Yeah I got hers weeks ago, and Grace's." John said while he walked down the aisle to where the displays were located.

"I got Stace, some earrings that she hinted like 5 times to me. CD's and a watch" Randy spoke.

"I got Torrie, a necklace, bracelet and a few other things. She really wanted this ring, so I got it for her, Eternity Ring" John smiled.

"Wow, that's amazing John. I'm so happy Alana is accepting Stacy. I mean it's made my Christmas" Randy smiled widely.

"Yeah, right here we go" They got to the girls aisle. John walked closer, and noticed the Snow White one was there, but the Beauty and The Beast was not next to it anymore.

"Right, I better take this to the counter" John took the display gently while Randy was looking at it, since the other one was gone. He remembered Alana was looking at the Snow White one too.

"Thanks John, I'll take that" Randy tried to take it off him. John looked back and put it back on the display so it didn't get broken.

"Emm I'm sorry what?"

"Well the other one is gone, so Alana still loved that one. So I'll get it for her"

"No you will not, Grace saw the Snow White one. I'm getting for her"

"No you're not,"

"Be reasonable Randy, Grace was glued to this she was crying for goodness sake. She saw it first, whatever it is…"

"Alana loves Disney, and I love my daughter"

"Well I love mine and she adores Snow White, that's why she's getting it"

"No Alana is getting it for Christmas"

"No she wanted the other one, I'm sorry that it's not there anymore. I'm getting it" John defended.

"No you're not, and anyways it's still the same thing. Snow falling, characters just different ones" Randy told.

"Randy, Snow White and Beauty And The Beast are too entirely different things" John said back to Orton.

"So still Disney therefore, Alana will be getting it"

"Grace saw it first"

"Well Alana wants one, and that is what she will get. You can't stop me" Randy walked closer, and John pushed Randy back, so he ended up pushing John on the chest into one of the shelves.

Randy laughed as he tried to get closer, but Cena grabbed him by the collar yanking him back to the same shelve, as they argued. Neither of them realised a woman and a child had picked up the Snow White display, and walked off to the counter.

"Randy, Grace is getting it. Alana can play with it anytime" John spoke. He walked to the shelve and went to touch it, but all he found was an empty shelve.

"Ha-ha! Super Cena lost!" Randy chuckled, John turned his glance over to him.

It took a few more moments to register in Randy's head. If it's gone…he can't get it for Alana "Oh no! No! where's it gone!"

"I don't know, it was here a second ago. This is all your fault!"

"How is it my fault?"

"If you didn't make me put it back on the shelve you moron, it wouldn't have been taken!" John shouted.

"Okay there is no need to play the blame game, and point the finger" John glared at his friend with his cold blue eyes.

John started to laugh sarcastically before he clapped his hands together. "Well done Randy, great work. You have just not made one girl unhappy, but two! Which includes my daughter!" John snapped with his hands placed firmly on his hips.

"I said there's no need to blame anyone, just unfortunate"

John sighed as he started to scan the store. He looked down and saw a purple wrist band on the floor, it must have been from the person that took the toy.

"Okay, okay look what I found?"

"What?"

John held up the purple "Never Give Up" wrist band. "That means we may be able to get it back"

"Okay…" Randy nodded.

"Right let's go"

"I'm with you, buddy. We'll work together" Randy smiled. John started to walk and Randy pushed John into the shelve, so John would fall down to the floor. Randy ran full speed to find the person that bought what his daughter really wanted for Christmas.

John got back to his feet, and saw Randy not around. "It's on Randy" John started to rush around the store, after doing some movies he knows how to do stunts so he could be better at this than Randy.

Randy saw the girl and the woman holding the Snow White. "E….x…" Randy suddenly was cut off when he felt some marbles on the floor, so he fell back onto the floor.

John ran past him, jumping over Randy while Orton was glaring like he would in the ring. "You think I'm going down that easy" Randy got back to his feet, but he moaned when a marble made him stumble again.

John was rushing around the store, his eyes darting around the different aisles. He felt his heart racing in his chest, John Cena was against the time….he had until dawn to get the present, of his Daughter's dreams.

"There you are" John saw the woman and the child leaving the store. John followed them into the lift, he composed himself and tried not to notice them….

"Hi…I…" He saw a different display in the bag. It was not the Snow White One. The woman looked exactly like her, so how could that had happened.

John felt the lift move, he groaned and just looked up to see Randy looking at him.

"You…" John muttered under his breath.

Randy was looking down holding up the same hat that the woman had on, and he asked for another woman to put it on so John would think it was the lady that bought the Snow White Display.

Randy was waving slowly, smiling as the lift went down. John got out of the lift, he ran back up the stairs, and saw Randy walking around. He ran up to him full speed and knocked Randy into one of the displays.

John then ran in slow motion while Randy was having trouble, getting licked by an animal. Randy smiled for a few moments before he went back to his mission. John saw the woman and the child walking inside the mall.

They stopped to look at the displace.

"E…."

Randy saw John was close, and this time it was the woman that bought the Snow White beautiful toy. He had to think fast, "Okay for you Alana…" He took the Microphone from a near by set.

"Sorry can I borrow this?"

"Sure"

A group of teenagers agreed, Randy smiled as he let out a huge shout out. "Ladies and Gentleman we have very special Christmas Surprise. JOHN CENA!" Randy shouted.

John looked up at the speaker, hearing his name echo. The woman and the child had gone by he turned back. He cursed under his breath….then he felt his body move when he heard high pitched screams, and loads of people had surrounded him. Holding Cameras, wanting autographs.

"Oh…No" John muttered when he saw people all surround him. He had to smile and be polite because he loved the fans…but right now he really didn't have time for this.

Randy was smiling, as John caught him in the corner of his eye, "You son of…"

Randy gave a wave since John had to sign autographs and pictures, he would be there for quite a while. "Damn it" John thought under his breath. He did autographs and posed for a few pictures.

"Thanks guys, lovely to see you! Bye!" John quickly got out and continued with his mission.

"Where is she?" Randy asked himself as he kept looking around. He felt like he was walking around in circles, but he couldn't give up he had to get that display for his daughter.

John was lurking in the shadows. He saw Randy looking at a display so he put his hat down, to try and go unnoticed. "Excuse me, that guy there…him. He said he wants to turn on the display for you" he told the guy.

"Oh thank you sir"

"No problem" John waited leaning on the wall so he could get a close up.

Randy was about to leave, when he felt someone touch his shoulder. "Thank you for volunteering" he smiled.

"For what?" Randy asked confused.

"Turning on the display,"

"Huh? What?"

"That gentleman there told me you would turn on the display" Randy watched as the man pointed to a smiling John Cena standing by the wall. Randy glared at his friend before he just turned back to the display.

"Damn it"

John chuckled to himself, he ran to the store. Hot on the woman's trails…"E…" Randy had hot footed after turning on the display, and touched the safety cap that was holding the cuddly toys all together on the shelve.

"John! Watch out" Randy took the catch off, Cena looked up at the shelve and the teddies all fell off the shelve, John yelped in surprise when he find himself knocked off his feet, lying on the floor with teddies around him.

Randy skipped over, "I told you watch out" he chuckled. John groaned as he picked up one of the teddies and threw it under Randy's feet, sending Randy down to the floor too.

John got to his feet, "Okay now this is stupid. We can work together"

"No," Randy spoke, John dragged him back by the shirt.

"Randy we're not going to stand a chance being against each other, we work together It will work. For Grace's and Alana's sake?" John asked.

Randy looked at his friend. "Alright, where did she go?"

"I don't know after the a cuddly toy..alvanche kind of forgot" John spoke.

"Right, okay I saw her down the aisle…so let's go" John nodded as he and Randy ran up to the woman and the child.

Randy stopped as they looked around. "What should we do?"

"Well running would be a great idea, since we lose her...she leaves we're screwed" Randy nodded while he and John ran.

"Excuse me, excuse me" John kept saying getting the woman's attention.

The woman turned around, the little girl had a walking stick. John's heart sank when he saw it, after all that time trying to catch up with the woman…he never saw the walking stick.

"Oh god…she's blind" John spoke.

"What?"

"The girl, you moron" John told Randy.

Randy saw the little girl by the woman's side holding a blind stick.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked.

John looked at her "Emm…..yeah…..err….just a second no it's alright" John pulled Randy back.

"The girl's blind, we can't take that from her" John muttered.

"She's blind….we could swap it for another one" Randy told.

"We can't do that Randy" John spoke. "It's wrong"

"But what about Alana and Grace? They'll be crushed" Orton asked John.

"I don't know….I can't ask…a blind girl…to give up the display…." John said softly.

"I can" Randy spoke.

"You heartless bastard" John said back to Randy.

"Of course I can't, who am I kidding? What are we going to do?" Randy asked.

John rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know,"

"They'll be disappointed John" Randy reminded John.

"I know that, but we can ask her to let us have the Snow White Display. We just can't, well I can't do that" John spoke.

"Think of Make A Wish"

John looked at Randy with a glare. "Now I really can't"

"Well we'll just get them something else" Randy spoke.

John lowered his head down, disappointed "Yeah, still won't be perfect" John and Randy stayed for a few hours before they went back to John's house.

John opened the door, Grace came running to him. "Daddy! Daddy, Look what Santa gave me" she spoke as she held up the colouring book, and some pencils.

"That's great honey"

Torrie came from the kitchen, she hugged John while Stacy kissed Randy at the door "Where have you two been?"

"Yeah we've been here for 4 hours now"

"Sorry, we got side tracked"

"Right girls, time for bed" Torrie spoke to Grace.

"Oooohhh why?" The girls continued to moan.

"We said you can stay up until you're daddy's come home. Now they are here. So time for bed, Santa won't come here if you're not in bed soon"

"Yay! I can't wait for tomorrow. I hope I get the Snow White Toy!" Grace spoke happily, John just put on a grin before he turned his eyes to the wall.

"Go on bed"

"Night, night Daddy" Grace spoke. John picked her up as he gave her a kiss goodnight.

"I'll tuck you in darling"

"Must leave milk and Mince Pies for Santa,"

"Carrot for Rudolf" Grace reminded as she lied her head on her father's shoulder.

"Don't worry we won't forget" Torrie spoke, "Give mommy a kiss" Grace put a kiss on her mother's cheek before John took her upstairs.

Randy came downstairs "Out straight away" John came down the stairs.

"She wanted a story for about 3 minutes then she was asleep."

"They are excited for Christmas" Torrie spoke while she got out the wrapping paper, and sell tape, tags, and everything she needs to do wrap the presents with.

"Okay so whose going to have a mince pie?" John asked.

"You are John"

"Can't Santa like…something like…a cheese burger or something"

"John, eat the mince pie please" Torrie spoke while she and Stacy did their wrapping presents together.

John groaned as he ate the mince pie "There, I'm not eating the carrot" John spoke.

"No Randy is"

"No I'm not"

"Just nimble it" Stacy told while she cut some of the wrapping paper off, wrapping up the first present while Torrie was writing on a tag.

"Right come on and help us with wrapping the presents then"

John groaned as he knelt down next to Torrie. He tried to cut it with scissors but the wrapping paper just ripped in two.

"Okay why does that always happen to me?" John asked

"Because you're putting too pressure on it, got to be gentle John" Torrie spoke.

John did again but he ended up ripping it again. He threw the tape in the air. "No I give up, with this I give up" Torrie giggled as she leaned across and kissed him on the lips.

"I think she's still awake. I can hear her on the stairs" John walked to the door, and opened the door. There sat Grace and Alana excited.

"Girls time for bed"

"Has he been yet?"

"No not yet, everyone has to be asleep" Randy said. Behind the closed door. Torrie and Stacy got out two big important presents, they wrapped them up and put them under the tree, right at the back.

Randy and John put the girls to sleep again for the 2nd time. The clock struck midnight. Torrie climbed into bed, in a silk black pj's and a rose pink top, she leaned her head on John's bare chest, feeling his frame rise and his heart beating.

"Merry Christmas John"

John kissed Torrie on the temple. "Merry Christmas Torrie" she smiled, her white teeth blinding. Torrie shared a kiss with him. Torrie fell asleep on his chest. Her hand placed on his chest, wrapped up his embrace.

John just looked up at the ceiling thinking of what he had done today….

He sighed to himself before he closed his eyes, wrapping an arm around Torrie. He fell asleep, as the Christmas Eve was now over. It was Christmas day.

Christmas Morning….

"Daddy! Daddy! Mommy! It's Christmas!" Grace was jumping on the bed. Torrie had moved from the bed, half asleep. She put on her dressing gown while John was hiding under the pillows.

"John, come on baby it's Christmas" Torrie giggled.

A deep voice came from pillows groaning "I'm aware of that" Torrie gave Grace a cuddle.

"Jump on him darling" Grace climbed up on the bed, and just started to jump on the bed, and almost land on John.

"Daddy! Come on wake up! Uncle Randy is already awake!" Grace moaned.

John came from the pillows, "Can't you wait…like….10 minutes….maybe 20..." Grace shook her little head and jumped again.

"Take that as a no, alright I'm up" John yawned as he sat up, Torrie turned on the light and almost blinded her husband. John fell back down on the bed shielding his eyes.

"Daddy! Santa has been! Come on!" Grace pulled John's hand and tried to get him to move. John sat back up and blinked a few times.

"Alright, alright go downstairs with Alana, I'll be there" He kissed Grace on the head. She giggled and ran out of the bedroom. John sat on the bed as he looked at Torrie putting on her silk white and pink dressing gown.

"Merry Christmas baby" Torrie came over, with her pearly white smile. She loved watching the colour of the ocean reflect in John's eyes. It felt so magical.

John smiled "Merry Christmas sweetheart"

Torrie smirked when John stood up in his black boxers, his chest completely exposed. She could see his abs appearing every time he took in a breath, he looked beyond hot, and Torrie knew she was one lucky lady to have such a strong man like him by her side.

"Stop staring" John chuckled.

Torrie's lips slid apart in defence "I can't help if I find you irresistible, I think that's how Gracie was made" Torrie giggled as she came closer.

John chuckled before placing her locks from her shoulders, whisking them on her back with his fingers. "Well I can't resist you either, but if we don't go now…Grace and Alana will be here"

"Yeah true" Torrie giggled. She watched John breathe in and out. She ran her fingers down his chest, before she tapped his bellybutton.

"Then put on a shirt, or else I will not be held responsible for my actions" John laughed before he put on a black shirt, and got dressed.

John opened the door, and the room was covered in Christmas. Presents were under the trees, loads of them.

"Santa's been!" Grace clapped her hands.

"Yay! Can we? Can we?" Alana asked.

"Go for it" Randy smiled. Grace and Alana went to the presents and started to rip the wrapping paper and open their Christmas presents.

John sighed while Torrie and Stacy were sitting on the couch opening theirs and helping the girls with the difficult parts.

"It's not going to be the same without you know what?" John said to Randy.

Randy nodded his head, "I know" he looked on disappointed.

Torrie unwrapped a present, and gasped wrapping a hand around her mouth. Her eyes glanced at the beautiful silver diamonded ring with pink crystals around the centre with a pink stone, that sparkled in the light.

She got up and gave John a kiss to say thank you, "You can take a hint" Torrie kissed him again before she put on the silver eternity ring.

"You and me, Gracie forever" Torrie read inside the ring, she smiled almost in tears at the honour and how blessed she felt right now.

"It's true, forever. Eternity" John smiled. She gave him another kiss before she went to open more presents and help Grace with hers.

Alana and Grace had dolls, Barbie's, DVDS, toys…anything a little girl could want.

"How come we never got this kind of awesome stuff when we were younger" Torrie spoke as she was looking at the doll that Grace was holding.

"Always the way" Randy answered.

Grace and Alana looked under the tree, "There's two more!" they went under the tree and pulled the two presents out.

"To Grace, Merry Christmas From Santa" Torrie read the card.

"To Alana Merry Christmas From Santa"

"Just these two left" John and Randy were talking, watching on.

Grace and Alana ripped the paper in excitement. Torrie was smiling along with Stacy as they watched the two girls rip the paper. Once the paper was ripped, two white boxes were on the floor. Torrie had to open the box, Grace suddenly squealed with excitement

"SNOW WHITE!" Grace shouted, smiling brightly. Eyes twinkling

John suddenly turned around in disbelief, his jaw hit the floor while Randy was looking on confused.

"Yay! Beauty and The Beast!" Alana clapped happily.

Randy and John just stood there shocked as anything, they couldn't believe the two displays were on the floor, with their daughters playing with them.

"John? Huh? When?" John asked.

Grace turned and ran over to John. He quickly got down to his knees and hugged his daughter. "Thank you, Daddy! You did it! Thank you! Thank you I love you!" Grace wrapped her little arms around John's neck before she ran back to the display.

Randy was hugging Alana after she did the same thing, Randy and John didn't know what was going on? Everything they did, and all the time they got so close….both displays were….right in front of their eyes.

"Emm how?" John asked Torrie.

Torrie turned in a strapless white dress with pink embroided floral designs and her low black heels with a black cardigan on top.

"What?"

"Snow white"

"Oh, well Stace and I figured that you two would probably miss the store so we just got them, hope you don't mind? I did use your card" Torrie spoke as she started to prepare dinner.

John just blinked before he came closer, and picked up Torrie bridal style "I love you"

Torrie smiled in his arms, with her arm around the back of his neck with him "I love you too now can you put me down please, I have a dinner to prepare" Torrie spoke.

"Oh yeah sure" John spoke.

Torrie giggled as she felt her heels back on the kitchen floor.

"Tor,"

"Hmm"

"If we have any more children and it's a girl…do not let her watch Disney" John spoke.

Torrie just looked at him strangely before she went back to preparing dinner. John came back in the living room. Grace and Alana were sitting down playing with the displays. Torrie came in behind him and stood there.

Just seeing the smile on Grace's face, made what John had been through, made it all worth it. Randy was looking at Alana as he smiled, he whispered to John.

"How?"

"Torrie and Stacy went back to get them"

"Oh, darn it, if only we had rang them"

John nodded. "Let's just forget it" Randy nodded as he looked down at the two girls playing.

Alana, Grace, Torrie and Stacy all came up to Randy and John.

"All thanks to you" Torrie spoke with a Santa hat on top of her head.

John and Randy stood there, with smiles on their faces. Said right at the same time.

"Merry Christmas"

Now they were in the Christmas mood, seeing the smiles on their girl's face. Feeling the love, laughter in the air. It had opened their hearts to the Spirit of Christmas.

* * *

Just a one shot, Snow White and Beauty and the beast were my two faves from Disney growing up :) so I had to make it them lol.

Just a story, in the spirit of Christmas.

Leave me a review please! :) and Hoped you enjoyed! I know I loved writing it.

xoxo


End file.
